


Happiness

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It happened like this: the life they never dreamed possible came true.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Felicidade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030166) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [Femslash Big Bang](http://femslashbigbang.tumblr.com/)'s May monthly challenge, "happiness".

It happened like this: problems came and went, and they faced them together. Years had passed since the first time they saw each other, that mix of familiar and unknown, meeting again and for the first time, reuniting lovers and strangers.

Janet never forgot the world that she lost, the world where humanity fell. She never learnt of the destiny of the colony of refugees she helped set, either. The moment she decided to turn her back on Earth and leave with Sam, she cut ties with her home, although, in a way, her home was already gone by then. Home was Sam and Cassie and the SGC, and she wouldn’t have been able to survive in that reality where she lost everything.

She never forgot, but she moved on. She had a new life now, and eventually she stopped feeling as if she was walking in a dead woman’s shoes. She wasn’t in the military, not anymore, they never trusted her enough to bring her back to the program, but she was still a doctor. Recovering her medical license had been tricky, but she had nothing if not time, her entire life ahead of her in a way that wouldn’t have been possible in her own reality.

Sam never forgot the Janet that she saw die, or the love they shared. Nor did she forget the pain she caused Cassie when she refused to tell her about the alternate Janet she was seeing, although their daughter had since forgiven her. Above all else, Sam didn’t forget the way Janet was treated, and how Sam almost lost her career when trying to protect Janet.

She never forgot but she moved on. She lived with the love of her life, their relationship an open secret, and not long after being taken out of Atlantis she was given command of the SGC. She always assumed she wouldn’t like this sort of command, staying behind while others took risks, but commanding Atlantis taught her that there were dangers that didn’t come from the gate, and that the program needed an experienced leader to protect its members from bureaucrats that didn’t seem to care about how many times the world was saved, only how much money was spent.

It happened like this: nothing could force them apart. Officially they were roommates, and it was convenient always having someone from the program around the refugee from another reality and the refugee from another world. Unofficially, Cassie’s friends from college admired her two brilliant mothers.

They went to Cassie’s college graduation together, but then again, Jack, Teal’c, Daniel, Vala and Cam were there as well. They were all her family, in one way or another, and they all cared about her.

It happened like this: when DADT was repealed, Sam was invited to over fifty weddings, some on Earth, some in Atlantis, a few even in other worlds. She tried to go to as many as she could, although she could only send her congratulations and gifts to those that happened away from Earth.

She asked Janet to marry her that day, but they were far from the first couple to celebrate their union. They waited long enough, they might as well wait a little longer and do things right.

Vala insisted on helping with the planning, especially because of how disappointed she was that Jack and Daniel managed to escape to Las Vegas before she had a chance to plan a big party for them as well. Of course, Vala’s notion of an Earth wedding was based solely on what she saw on TV, and she had a tendency to overplan. With Vala, every party was a huge event, and a wedding had to be the largest of them all.

It happened like this: the life they never dreamed possible came true. Sam was a general and had command of the SGC, Janet ran a free clinic, they got married in summer and Sam had to go back to the SGC one week into their honeymoon to deal with some random crisis that ended up being resolved in time for her to go back to her vacation.

Happiness, true, generalized happiness, of the kind that makes one think that any day where nothing catastrophic happens ends up being pretty good, came unexpectedly. After so many years of frantic lives, this quiet pleasantness was unfamiliar territory, but one they would gladly explore.

Of course, crisis still happened, they would never know complete peace. However, there are only so many times that the Earth can be threatened before dealing with that threat comes routine, especially after their most significant enemies were defeated. All in all, it was nothing like the first decade or so of their operation. Earth had quickly achieved a place among the highest powers of the galaxy and with that came a greater stability for the program.

Still, Sam was rarely late to go back home, and even on those occasions, she always managed to call and warn Janet. In fact, it was more likely that Janet lost track of time at the clinic, but Sam didn’t mind. As long as it wasn’t time for dinner, Sam wouldn’t even call the clinic to check when Janet would be home. It was good to see Janet happy with her job, and that, although nothing could replace what she did at the SGC, she found it fulfilling.

It seemed impossible that things would work like this for them, and sometimes they still caught themselves being surprised by this turn of events. After such heartbreak, after finding hope through a miracle, after months of hiding, first their relationship, and then Janet’s presence in this universe, after having to fight for Janet’s freedom, after having to hide their relationship again, it was hard to believe that they could have a happy ending, a happy life together.

It happened like this: months turned into years, years into decades. Sam and Janet remained together through everything, and they were happy.


End file.
